1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network systems, and more particularly, to managing interrupts.
2. Background of the Invention
Computer networks are commonly used today in various applications. Computer networks typically use a layered protocol structure to manage network traffic. One common model that is typically used is the ISO model that includes a physical layer, a data link layer that includes a MAC layer, a network layer and others. Upper level protocol layers (ULPs) (for example, iSCSi and RDMA) described below, interface with a network layer to send and receive data from the network.
Adapters are used by host systems to interface with computer networks. Various components and modules in these adapters can generate interrupts for a host system. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to efficiently manage interrupts originating from multiple modules.